


Naughty

by DictionaryWrites



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Christmas, Gift Fic, Kissing, M/M, Silly, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21938422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: “Won’t the guys want some big thing altogether?”“Actual Christmas is tomorrow,” Tommy said, shrugging. “And I want you all to myself.”“Did you tell Santa that?” New Jersey asked, tone faux-stern as he looked down at him over his glasses, and Tommy felt his cheeks burn hotter as he shoved the other man in the chest, making him laugh as he caught at Tommy’s hands. “I think that means you’re on the bad list!”“Naughty list, Sid, naughty list!”
Relationships: Perfect Tommy (Buckaroo Banzai)/Dr. Sidney "New Jersey" Zweibel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	Naughty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnetheCatDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/gifts).

> Merry Christmas, Cat!

It was actually snowing.

Tommy supposed he shouldn’t have been surprised, what with them being in New York and all, but he was a country boy right down to his core, still felt an excited little thrill as he saw the fat, white flakes slowly float down through the air, some of them landing on the hotel room’s windowsill. They were beginning to form a thick layer there, and Tommy shivered despite the warmth of the room, reaching for his shirt.

“You’re putting a shirt on?” Buck asked as he entered the room, arching his eyebrows. “What, Tom, world’s ending already?”

“Not if we did our jobs right today,” Tommy replied, grinning, and he slid the silken pink fabric over his shoulders, beginning to button it from the bottom, and stopping about halfway up his chest. Couldn’t go _too_ crazy, now. “You seen this snow?”

“Snow in December on the cold East Coast,” Buckaroo said, nodding and making a faux-disgusted face. “Terrible, I know.”

Tommy laughed, punching the other man in the arm, and he hesitated for a second, his smile getting a little smaller. “Uh, you know where Sid is?”

Buckaroo’s grin got wider, and he slid his hands onto his hips, leaning back onto his heels, his eyebrows raising.

“Shut up,” Tommy said.

“Didn’t say a thing, did I? New Jersey’s downstairs, calling his mom on the payphone outside the arcade. Why don’t you go find him, spend a few quarters on a good time?”

“I might even spend a few dollars,” Tommy said, tugging on his jacket, and Buckaroo raised his eyebrows even higher, whistling under his breath. Tommy laughed under his breath as he stepped into the lift, running a hand through his hair and leaning back against the glass of the elevator as it brought him down.

New Jersey was still on the phone when Tommy started to sidle up, and he waved one of his big hands at him, his shoulder resting on the wall beside the payphone. “Yeah, Mom, I’m eating,” New Jersey was saying, curling his fingers absently around the cord with his other hand. “What, you think on the road they’ll starve me? Yeah, it’s— Well, it’s not, uh, it’s not _all_ ham, Mom. I don’t know, I wasn’t going to eat any. Because they put butter in _everything_, it’s just how they— Mom, it’s _New York_. I’m pretty sure I’ll be okay. On Tuesday. Yeah, uh, I think maybe six hours? It depends on if we drive back or fly – there’s this thing in Las Vegas Buck wants to have a look at, but I have stuff on the docket back in L.A., so I’ll be back to look after my patients. Uh huh. Yeah, sure I can, do you know what the brand is? I don’t need to write it down, Mom. Uh huh. Yeah. Okay, bye. Love you too.”

Tommy was smiling as New Jersey hung up the phone, looking every bit the blushing cowboy, and he rubbed his palm over his jaw as Tommy sidled closer, grinning.

“That was, uh, that was pretty embarrassing, huh?” New Jersey asked.

“I’m not embarrassed,” Tommy said, hooking a finger into New Jersey’s belt loop and tugging him closer, and New Jersey let out a breathless little laugh, going a little weak at the knees as he slid a hand over Tommy’s shoulder. “Are you— You’re not missing, like, Hanukkah or something?”

“Hanukkah was last month, Tommy,” New Jersey murmured. “We’re on a different calendar to you guys, the dates don’t always coincide.”

“She really nagging you to keep kosher?”

“More like she’s worried everyone’s making me uncomfortable because there aren’t enough kosher options. I’m a little more serious about it than she is, to be honest,” New Jersey murmured, smiling in that shy way he did sometimes, and Tommy swallowed, feeling his cheeks get a little hotter.

“Uh, listen, Sid, you want to get out of here, go to dinner?”

“Won’t the guys want some big thing altogether?”

“Actual Christmas is tomorrow,” Tommy said, shrugging. “And I want you all to myself.”

“Did you tell Santa that?” New Jersey asked, tone faux-stern as he looked down at him over his glasses, and Tommy felt his cheeks burn hotter as he shoved the other man in the chest, making him laugh as he caught at Tommy’s hands. “I think that means you’re on the bad list!”

“_Naughty_ list, Sid, _naughty_ list!”

“Well, you’re definitely _naughty_—”

“Sid!”

New Jersey kissed him. His hands were on Tommy’s shoulders, and his mouth brushed against Tommy’s, one hand moving to tip his chin further up, and Tommy grabbed his ass before remembering he was a gentleman and grabbing New Jersey’s waist instead. New Jersey gasped against his mouth, laughing, and then he leaned back, rubbing their noses together like the sentimental bastard he was.

“Chinese?” Sid asked. “There’s this great place around the block. You’ll have to button your shirt up, or you’ll freeze to death.”

“You button it,” Tommy said, and as New Jersey’s hands went to do so, Tommy grinned. “Merry Christmas, New Jersey.”

“Merry Christmas, Perfect Tommy,” New Jersey replied, and tugged him by the hand toward the door. 


End file.
